When I Have You
by strong man
Summary: Smiley and Fox are the main in this story" Foz finds love at first sight with him, but instantly rejects him when discovered that he has masters. Simba and Buckshot are dating and their wives approve of this though they decide to place matchmaker


_**This is my first and only fanfic of crossovers of Christmas In New York and Simba the King Lion, the animated movie**_

_**Description:**_ Saberspark reviewed this horrible film and had do it do like drunk; I was watching it, and I cracked up by his reaction. I'll be writing a story that is completely different from this trash

_**Date:**_ December 15.

_**Rated:**_ K

Fox was sleeping at the orphanage now that Ari and Winner died after a terrible fire in the forest. Other dogs were playing and getting along, but another dog was lying down in another corner; his name was Smiley. Fox soon woke up as if someone pulled on his tail; he yawned as he got up. "Boy, I needed that nap," He said, before stretching. He saw the dog and walked over then introduce himself. "Huh, what happened" The unknown dog woke and found himself looking around. "Where am I? Where's my owner? "Hey, calm down, your safe now" Fox was spooked a little at the other dog's fright. "Maybe I can help, what's your name? He asked, drastically changing the subject. " I'm Smiley, owner of Don Juan and Elizabeth Camden. Fox was upset cause the dog that he wants to mate with is captive. "Can you please help me find them? Smiley said. "Sorry, you're a very handsome dog, but I don't associate with slaves," He said to his face before running out of the doors."Fox, you don't understand" Smiley passed the apparent motive that the stray was crushing on him and chased after him, without being detected by the humans.

Outside, Fox ran into the forest until he stopped by an old oke tree. He panted, "I should've known from the start," he pounded his head on a nearby tree while repeating "stupid" in his head. Suddenly, a vortex opened up, leading to a strange place looking like a jungle and just stared at it, thinking whether to enter or not. "Hmmm," he looked back at the orphanage then looked back "I place to run and be free without human encounters" He didn't give a second thought despise having eyes for Smiley. He could care less for Luce or Light, whatever the heck her name was so he jumped through, and it closed up afterward.

Baloo and Bagheera had a picnic which contained pots of honey and a bunch of fish "You've really outdone yourself; this is quite exquisite," The panther complimented with a smile. "Thank you, Baggy," The Slothbear said. Bagheera licked his cheek while wrapping his tail around his bottom. "I love you so very much" He displayed the affection by purring. "Same, now we better eat before it gets cold," He reminded him. "Right," He said and started eating. Suddenly, they heard something deep in. "What was that? Baloo asked as he had a pot in his hands. "I heard that too" He had a fish in his mouth and swallowed it down "should we check it out? "Well, there goes our date," Baloo sighed before getting up. "We'll continue after we look into this," Baggy assured him before running his tail along his chin while making a seductive glare at him as he walked through the big leaves. "I love this panther." Baloo declared his love as nothing but perfection. Bagheera ran towards the portal then stopped when he heard grunts in pain.

Baloo tried his best to catch up, but was already worn out by that short distance. "I knew I shouldn't be eating all the time" The bear made his belly jiggle. " His boyfriend was crouching low to look over the bush. "Baggy, what's going on? He asked when he looked at the direction of a dead dog. "Might be one of our friends Simba summoned," He whispered. "Could be "Baghheera replied before noticing the dog grunt again as he tried to get up. "He's waking up, should we introduce ourselves? He asked. "We don't know about this creature or his name," Bagheera said. "I think that's Fox," Baloo said, recognizing his color scheme. "Well, I'm going to go to Simba to confirm " He gave his bae another lick on the cheek before running towards his place. "Where am I? He asked, his eyes scanned his surroundings, but it was blurry to make anything out.

"Hey, you okay there, Fox? The dog instantly recognized the voice and paused. "Baloo, is that you? He tried to look at him, but he was nothing but smeared brown. The bear noticed that he was temporarily blind. "Good thing I got medical training," He thought. "Yes, it's me, but your blind, probably from that vortex... you're not used to it, I see. "Blind! He panicked. "Nothing to be alarmed about, I got just the treatment," He assured. "Can you lead me?" He asked. "Of course," Baloo picked him up in both arms and carried him back to the den.

* * *

Simba and his best friend, Buckshot were going over the rules about their bisexuality. "So, what're we going to do now that we're dating? The bad boy asked. "First of all, we need to get the word out to everyone in the jungle," He said. "Dose Farna know? Buckshot asked before the lioness butted into the conversion to give her approval as well as the doe. "We are much appreciative that you accepted us" Simba and Buckshot licked their wives. Well, it's the most we can do, we don't wanna tie you down," Bambina asked. "Huh, why would you think that? Buckshot asked, raising an eyebrow. As she was about to answer his question, Bagheera came running up to the four and panted when he stopped. "My king," He bowed and reported his business. After minutes, Farna said that they would continue this conversion later as duty calls. "Oh, Buckshot...I forgot to mention my surprise for you later" A surprise you say, can I have a hint? He sounded excited as he likes surprises, especially from his wife. "I'm going to see Old Buck so we can prepare" She ran off. "A surprise, eh? Farna said with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but Baloo and I saw a strange animal shaped like a dog," He said. "A dog, you say, take me to him," Simba said, and they ran off, leaving Buckshot and the lioness. "So, can you guess what your surprise is going to be? Farna faced the deer. "Hmm, the only I can think of is a vise boyfriend," He said.

"Hmm, the only I can think of is a vise boyfriend," He said."Like in cause you and Simba broke up? Se asked as the only logical answer. "Exactly? He smiled.

* * *

**_These stories are all over the place, I'm sure, but at least Baloo & Bagheera kept their marriage healthy. Anyway, I'm going to make this stand out steady as I can while adding extra ideas in upcoming chapters. _****_That said, I can see that there is a lot to add since the stories make no sense. _**


End file.
